Hades Gate
The Hades Gate is the newest gate released on April 25, 2013. The gate needs to be built with 45 pieces, and one needs a minimum 4 people who all have opened this gate to do it. Maximum is 8. The Hades Gate is located in the dangerous �Hades Nebula�. It is a Galaxy Gate that players have to do in a group, that is challenging to complete, and features epic boss battles. *It has to be built and set up like any other GG with the GG materializer and consists of 45 gate parts. *The Gate has 3 stages, each finishing with a difficult boss fight *To be able to play the gate you need to be in a group of at least 4 pilots, the maximum number of players in a Hades Gate is 8. All of the group members need to have their own Hades Gate on their x-1 map. *Players cannot attack each other in the raid gate, but they can use the same items/skills that are allowed on company pilots on regular maps. *Like any other GG's the Hades Gate will be located on the x-1 maps once it was built and set up successfully. *Entering to activating the gate is only possible if the player belongs to a group of at least 4 players in total. *The group leader's stage progress defines which stage the Hades Gate instance is in (stage 1, 2 or 3), even if he is not the first player from his group to enter the gate. If the player has a different stage progress as the group leader he will not be able to enter the gate. *The gate starts once all players in the group (with a restriction of at least 4 players) have their ships located within a special activation zone area located at the center of the map. *In the instance of trying to enter a Hades Gate that is currently at the stage of distributing final rewards (after killing the last boss), the player will not be able to enter. When a player gets killed in the Hades Gate and still has lives remaining, he is presented with a killscreen with the option to respawn on the Hades Gate map for free. There is a 30 second countdown which, if reached, will change the spawn option to the default GG killscreen option of respawning on X-1. Regardless of the option the player selects it will always cost him 1 Hades Gate life. Video: Overview In the Hades Gate, there are three phases: *The Sibelon phase. *The Lordakium phase. *The Kristallon phase. Rewards NPC Rewards All players in the gate receive an equal share of the rewards for each mob/boss destroyed. Final Rewards These are the values for each player who finishes the Hades Gate and will not be split like the NPC rewards. *Uridium: 20.000 uridium *Ammo: 15.000 UCB-100 *Honor: 200.000 *EP: 4,000,000 *Log-disks: 8 *Booty Keys: 4 *(Seems like a) 15% Possibility to obtain one LF-4 for a every person of the group Achievements Once the players have finished the Hades Gate they will get a title called �Emperor of Hades�. Waves *Phase 1: **x50 sibelons **x20 boss sibelons **x10 uber sibelons **x1 Emperor Sibelon (does approximately 35k damage) (it's like 2 Uber Sibelons). Simply like 2 uber sibelons, nothing more. *Phase 2: **x50 lordakiums **x20 Boss lordakiums **x10 uber lordakiums **x1 Emperor Lordakium (might do about 40-80k damage) (it's like 2 Uber Lordakium). Attention: The Emperor Lordakium tries to reach the borders of the map. When he does it he spawns in another place and set two turrets that regenerate his health. To kill the Emperor Lordakium you've to kill turrets and to not let him to go near to borders by shooting him. (Ex. If i shot from North, the EL will go to south, if i shot from South the EL will go to north) *Phase 3: **x50 BK **x20 Boss BKs **x10 Uber BKs **1 Emperor BK + 2 Uber BKs -> The Emperor Kristallon uses his special powers to irradiate waves of power, dealing 20.000 dmg per second. It also can attack using special sticky mines that do 300.000 damage (The Uridium you get per wave depends on how much damage you do and how many npcs you kill) Gallery Images= Image3g1umu.png|Hades Gate Dark Orbit New Hades Gate FULL Tips *Use an Goliath or Aegis when you do this gate. *Best formation ( for 8 people): 5 Goliath's and 3 Aegis Category:Galaxy Gates Category:Galaxy Gate Category:Ubers Category:Emperors Category:Alien/Boss